


grief is the price we pay for love

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Femslashficlets - language of the flowers challenge [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bittersweet, Blanket Permission, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied Femslash, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Language of Flowers, POV Female Character, POV Leia Organa, Past Relationship(s), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Leia takes a moment to mourn and remember a dear friend.





	grief is the price we pay for love

**Author's Note:**

> 3) calla lily
> 
> Magnificent and overwhelming beauty, inthe classic Victorian language of the flowers and the Ancient Greek tradition
> 
> Resurrection and rebirth, since the plant returns each year after the winter
> 
> The liveliness and innocence of youth.

The light purple flowers had been difficult to get. Hiding in old or abandoned bunkers, running from planet to planet, taking only the bare necessities didn’t leave much room for trivial things like flower arrangements, but Leia had gotten the thought in her head, and no matter how often she told herself it was a frivolous want, and not needed in this war, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

So she'd pulled some strings, made some trades, and finally gotten one small sealed container, with a handful of purple lillies.

They’d be perfect for what she had in mind. A private ceremony this time. Instead of a general standing before her troops, speaking in sweeping gestures of the bravery of those who stayed behind to enable their escape, she would just be one woman, mourning the loss of an old friend, and an occasional lover.

Someone she had know for years, and who had been a firm supporter of hers. She had always been willing to talk, to help. To lighten Leia’s spirits when she got too serious. Amilyn had always wore her emotions on her sleeve.

Leia would miss that. Miss her. That spark of color in the mass of uniforms. The way her eyes crinkled when she laughed, loud and uncaring what anyone thought.

Leia had to blink hard for a moment to keep the threat of tears away. She had better start now, before she let herself be drawn into bittersweet memories.

There was no grave of course. She couldn’t even return to Crait. But Leia was no stranger to makeshift ceremonies or making due with what you could get. She lit the small candle on her desk and placed the bundle of flowers beside it. She bowed her head, opened herself to the Force, and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a quote in Brushstrokes of a Gladfly by E.A. Bucchianeri


End file.
